Nacreous
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. AU. "You're just a chess piece in this whole game, the perfect toy to play with, and nothing more." Warning: sexual situations with dubious consent. Standalone.


Nacreous  
by SMYGO4EVA

 _Reach out, reach out before you drown…_

Golden eyes stared back at her, tinged with amusement, as he licked his lips.

A sickening chill coursed through her. She shuddered as his nails dragged down her face, past her lips, to the front of her throat. She couldn't breathe, his aura nearly intoxicating, as she found her legs giving way underneath her. She forced herself to look up at him.

Irisviel had no idea why this was happening, why she couldn't move. She couldn't even use her magic, the aura of the darkened room had canceled any possibility of it.

She saw this coming; she was the centerpiece of the Holy Grail War, and she knew that with that notion, she would have a target on her back. There were many who sought to take her for their own, to grant their one wish. They would do whatever it took to do it, even when it could cost her life.

She knew that. She accepted that.

She was the pride of the Einzberns, and she had her own powerful magic to fight back, if needed. What she didn't know was that there were those who had no wish, who only fought, who killed for the sheer pleasure of it.

The man, who called himself Hisoka, who wore the guise of a magician; he wasn't like any human she had known.

"Poor little doll. You just can't accept it, can you?" He finally spoke, his low, oily voice sending a shiver in Irisviel. "You're not even human, yet you cling to humanity as if it's your only lifeline."

Irisviel grit her teeth, her hands on her knees, as she found her whole form shaking. Hisoka had that kind of power, that kind of aura that made even the most powerful start buckling to the ground.

"I know that. I've always known that. I know that I'm not human, but I have a purpose, and I have that to carry with me."

She allowed herself to release that one breath, as Hisoka knelt down and brought his hand between her legs. She bit back a gasp, the taste of bile in her mouth. He chuckled, witnessing the woman before him become powerless by his touch.

She narrowed her eyes, cloying and bitter hate tearing, building in her, even when her body shook, shuddering at each touch he gave, her core aching, growing damp, and dripping by his hand.

He smiled, his eyes a baleful gold. "Just face it, Irisviel. You're just a chess piece in this whole game, the perfect toy to play with, and nothing more. Nothing less."

Each movement of his fingers between her legs was purposeful, his cunning move to elicit her rising whimpers for mercy that she didn't mean and he did not give. Every nerve in her body fired all at once at each stroke of his fingers, moving over the sensitive place within her and his thumb over her sensitive bud over and over and over again.

"You have a point, H-Hisoka, but-I'm not a toy. I'm not anyone's toy. I am certainly not _your_ s." Irisviel grunted out before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear.

"We'll see about that, little doll."

Irisviel inhaled shakily, as she began bucking her hips in the palm of his hand. The warmth soon began to fill within her, and a dull ache through her body blossomed into both unbearable pain and unspeakable pleasure.

Everything then turned white, when his nimble fingers found her, stroking just _right there_ … and everything was lost. She couldn't stop herself whimpering and grasping onto his arms, nails digging in, and the warmth soon exploded inside her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, a sweet gasp from her lips.

Hisoka pulled away, chuckling contently as Irisviel could only stare at him dazed. His fingers glistened with her moisture as he licked them clean with a smug grin.

Irisviel could only stare daggers at the magician, her teeth bared, the urge to kill him too much for her to bear, or quell. Before she could grasp his throat, exhaustion took hold of her and she felt herself tumble to the ground, her vision turning black.


End file.
